Moonlight Temptation
by AaronCottrell97
Summary: It has been said that a full moon has the possibility of affecting a persons personality and behaviour, but on this particular night, James and Molly are about to discover that it's not people who can be subjected to this abnormality. Rated M just to be safe.


It is said that the effect of moonlight makes some people and their personalities change and behave differently, most particularly under a full moon. It would certainly have a very effective spell upon a particular engine. One who was mostly humble and quiet-minded.

One evening, James and Molly were resting in Tidmouth Sheds with some of the other engines, and there was a bright full moon shining in the night sky, when the Fat Controller came by with some news.

"James, Molly. Something has come up and I'll need you two to work overnight. There are some deliveries that have to be made before morning."

"Yes, sir," said Molly.

James wasn't so sure. "Sir, it's late. Perhaps Percy or Henry? They work late nights too."

Before the Fat Controller could correct James, Molly spoke up. "Come on, James. We can at least enjoy each other's company afterwards."

"Very true, Molly," said the Fat Controller. "Go on now, James."

James decided to oblige to Molly's word and followed her into the night. The full moon could be seen over the roofs of the houses they passed until they came to Knapford Station to collect their goods trains. Edward was there too. He watched as James and Molly collected their trains and waited for their signal to go.

"Good evening, James and Moly," said Edward.

"Hello, Edward," said Molly. "James and I have been called to work overnight."

"Both of you?" asked Edward.

"Yes," said James. "We wish to meet up together once our work is done."

"Hmm," said Edward, looking at the full moon. "I feel as though that may turn out in…an interesting way for both of you."

"What do you mean?" asked Molly.

"There are old rumours that when there's a full moon out, people who are outside can be affected in how they behave, and their personalities can differ in unique ways. I wonder if it could happen to engines too. It may sound a little overblown, but don't lose yourselves too much on your way tonight."

"Silly rumour," said James. At that moment, their guards whistle blew and they were on their way down ther separate tracks.

As James huffed along his line, he looked up at the moon and scoffed again.

"Full moon, losing yourself, effect on behaviour. Edward must be affected himself sleeping with Philip and no one else. It's just the moon."

James still liked the moonlight. It certainly gave off a sense of beauty and interest in the night, but he didn't believe it could have such an effect on people or engines. As he worked through the night, he didn't feel too different aside from wanting to finish his work for the night and return to Molly. But he had little idea of what was to befall her, and soon himself.

Meanwhile, Molly was working on her line too….but the moon was getting higher. She looked at it too, feeling a tingle of wonder inside her. Then she looked all around her as she moved along. The full moon was so bright, it was almost like daytime, casting shadows everywhere. It seemed almost magic to behold such a site everywhere.

Slowly, but surely, Molly began to feel different inside. As she usually was, she was still mostly shy and timid, but now, like she felt when Emily told her about passionate love-making, she began to feel seductive. She kept looking at the moon every few yards and felt seduction bubbling stronger and stronger inside. A powerful lust was spawning with her and she couldn't wait to finish her night's work. She suddenly wanted a very intimate and magic night with James, not caring about finding a shed. She wanted to do it wherever she'd find him next.

"Mmm…" she said aloud to herself. "This will be a magical night…I'm coming for you, Jimmy!" And she suddenly went even faster to finish her work. By the time she finished her work and left her trucks back at Knapford Station, it was almost midnight. Then she went into the night to find James.

While Molly was on the search, James was returning to Knapford Station to leave his trucks for the night too. He had done his work and wanted to find Molly as they agreed.

"Now, off to share a night with my Shining Sun," he said, managing to smile. "I love her so much."

James spent some time himself looking on the line for Molly, and watching the full moon cast light everywhere he went. He still didn't believe what Edward said about the moon affecting one's personality. He had been paying attention to himself all night with his duties and didn't feel anything different or unusual. All he wanted was to find Molly and enjoy her company.

Eventually, he ran into Molly just as she was approaching an empty siding beside a big open field, lit brightly by the moon. When Molly looked up, she whistled happily. Then she narrowed her eyes suggestively.

"There you are, Jimmy. I've been looking for a while to find you…but now…ooh, come here, my Radiant Ruby," she swooned.

James noticed that Molly wasn't being quiet and shy. She was indeed being seductive again like she was when they first kissed with their tongues many nights ago. He thought for a moment, then looked up. The moon was right up in the top of the sky. It suddenly clicked inside him. Edward was right. The full moon had taken effect on Molly, and she wouldn't revert until the moon would disappear.

"Molly…I…this isn't who you usually are…are you…?"

"Come here, Jimmy. I feel so stimulated…so…so romantic. Come here," she cooed.

James slowly pushed Molly into the siding, beginning to fall to her charm. Once they were both in the siding, they looked out to the open field, watching the moon beat its light down so strongly. But when Molly spoke again, James turned back to look at her.

"Ooh…Jimmy," she purred. "Do you fancy some fun tonight with me?"

"I…well…" James said nervously. Molly buffered as close as she could until her cheeks were softly touching his and she cuddled him sweetly. Then she began to purr very softly, making James shudder as he stared into her moonlit eyes.

"M-Molly…" he shook. "Your…your purring is making me feel…excited."

"Ohh, you're not excited yet. Not by a bit," Molly smiled, sounding even more suggestive and sexy. "Tonight is a truly beautiful night...one for us to share as lustfully as we can. I'm gonna give your cheeks big, soft and luscious kisses…and I want you to tell me how much you like it."

Before James could speak, Molly closed her eyes and puckered her lovely lips, inching closer and closer to James. She then touched her lips to his cheek and held them there for a moment. Then she slowly sucked on his cheek, smooching her lips loudly before she finished her kiss and let go. Then she began repeating the same kiss over and over, making James groan with sudden pleasure.

"Ohh! M-Molly!" he gasped.

"Molly loves you, Jimmy," she said sweetly. "I want nothing more than you to be happy and in love."

James moaned happily as Molly's lovely lips tickled his cheeks as she kept kissing him slowly and teasingly. As he stared at her beautiful face, lit against the moon, he focused solely on how his cheeks tingled and shot a spell of warmth every time Molly kissed him.

"Aww…oh…Molly…Ahh…" he moaned.

"Well, Jimmy? Do you like that? Are my kisses big, soft and luscious?" Molly asked.

"Oh, Molly! I love your kisses so much…No wonder Thomas and Emily are so passionate themselves…" James whispered.

Molly smiled happily and drew back for a moment. Then she reached her tounge out to James' cheek and began licking it slowly, giggling as she heard James whimper more words.

"Ahh…so warm…" James whimpered.

Molly kept licking his cheek for five full minutes before she stopped and looked at him again. "Yummy," she teased.

"I must say, Molly…I'm really liking this moonlit side of you…I love it!" James beamed.

"That's lovely, James. Now it's your turn. Kiss me, Jimmy. Kiss my cheeks as much as you can. My cheeks are so warm, you could fall asleep in my cuddly hold…"

"Ohh…Molly," James smiled happily as he leaned toward her. Then he began kissing her cheeks too. But he wasn't so slow and teasing to her. Even with a full moon over them, he still wanted to treat her like a lady and kissed her softly and lovingly.

"So soft…" he whispered. "You have such soft cheeks, Molly. I love you so much…

Molly was beginning to feel tired, but she still swooned at James. "I love you too, James. I know you can please me so much!"

James smiled and took hold of her lips, kissing her so gently. But Molly suddenly took charge in her temptation. She slid her tongue into his mouth and managed to touch his tongue. James couldn't help but submit to her desires and followed her kiss even deeper. And so, they spent another full two hours in their siding under the full moon. Kissing each other's cheeks with so much lust and passion, licking their faces lovingly and letting the moonlight feed on their temptations, fueling their love making through and through.

At last, James and Molly stopped to catch their breath. As they panted, they looked into each other's eyes so intently, they could see the moon's reflection within. They were both so happy and full of love, neither one of them spoke.

Molly yawned sleepily as James looked up at the full moon once more, realizing that Edward was right. Maybe more right than even Edward himself thought.

"Amazing," James whispered to himself. "You were more than right, Edward…"

James suddenly looked down again to a familiar sound. Molly had fallen fast asleep, snoring happily. James chuckled quietly and felt his heart bubble happily at such a cute sound. But even as Molly was sleeping, the full moon's effects were still active. As she snored, she leaned back slightly in her sleep, then when puckered her lips and whistled out, she leaned in and touched her lips to James' cheek and kissed him before she snored again. James smiled so much as he stayed where he was and let this go on for a few minutes. Every time Molly snored, she repeated the same gesture in her sleep a few times.

But all the same, James knew he'd have to bring her back to the sheds. As her snoring stopped, he slowly and gently began to pull her out of the siding and quietly huffed along the line, back to Tidmouth Sheds. On the way, the moon was beginning to drift back down, its light slowly diminishing as it lowered behind the trees. James watched as Molly's face changed by a few tiny traces. Traces only he could see if he looked very hard. He had a feeling that the full moon effects Edward mentioned were wearing off on Molly. He believed that when she woke up, she'd be back o her normal self.

By the time they returned to Tidmouth Sheds, the moon had lowered below the buildings, hiding its light from most of the island. As James gently placed Molly in her berth, she stirred and woke up, feeling her old personality in her again.

"Hmm? James?" Molly whispered. Then she suddenly remembered what happened. She felt embarrassed now that she was back to her old self. "Oh, goodness me! What came over me? James? Did I do all of that? Oh, I was so silly!"

"No! Never, Molly!" James assured. "You weren't being silly. I thought that was so beautiful. You were so amazing…but as much as I loved our night, I actually do prefer when you're your own regular self. I don't mind if you're shy and timid. If anything, that makes me love you even more…it makes me want to keep making you happy and feel safe."

Molly looked into James' eyes and smiled. "Aww…Jimmy, you're so, so sweet. It actually was a lot of fun for me too. I did enjoy being the seductive one tonight…but all the same, I am happier to be back to normal…and I just want to fall asleep in your cuddly hold...it seems you didn't need to back there."

"Of course, my precious girl," James smiled back at her and kissed her little nose. "I love you so much, my Shining Sun. Sweet dreams, Molly."

Molly giggled and kissed his nose too. "I love you so much too, my Radiant Ruby. Sweet dreams, James."

And so, James and Molly fell asleep together after a moonlit temptation. As for Thomas and Emily, they would soon have a little thought to share together. A thought that they had never spoke of before, but would certainly be interesting. But that's another story.

* * *

Yeah, I think this might have just about earned an almost M rating, gonna play it safe and give it that rating anyway. But yeah, this was something I've wanted to focus on for some time now, the idea of a full moon affecting one's personality. Molly just seemed like the perfect character to test this theory on, and to have an excuse for another JamesXMolly story. So give your thoughts, I'm really interested in what you have to say about this one, and we'll see you all next time with a major milestone for my stories. Next story will be my 100th story, so look forward to it!


End file.
